


The Warrior's Heart

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Native Americans, Romance, Western, everyone lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Red Harvest has a habit of running off, but he always comes home in the end. This time though, he's brought a surprise for the family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сердце воина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381266) by [The_Magnificent_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7)



> I've wanted to do a Red Harvest story for so long. Let me know what you think! :)

Red Harvest was a mystery within himself.

No one asked when he rode out of town what he was doing or when he'd be back.

It wasn't because they didn't care. It was because they knew no matter what he'd always return home again.

So when he mounted his dappled grey steed and rode off at dawn towards the South and the mountains, Sam and the others didn't worry.

"Looks like Red's off on another one of his crusades again." Faraday chuckled, stomping a cigarette out with his boot in the dirt as he lounged on the steps of the front porch.

"He'll be back." Sam assured him and the others. "He always is."

And he was.

That night just before sundown, Red Harvest returned.

Only this time, he wasn't alone.

"Well there's Red." Faraday said, watching from the corral, watching their Comanche friend ride up. "But who's that?"

"Looks like a woman." Billy said, throwing a bale of hay over the corral fence to Jack the horse.

"No? Really, Billy boy? We didn't notice." Faraday chuckled.

Billy shot him a glare.

"Seems our little Red has a lady friend then." Goodnight smiled, taking Billy's hand to calm him.

"Well I'll be damned." Jack muttered in shock as Red Harvest approached them.

Sam was the first to step forward as Red Harvest stopped his horse before them all.

"Hello Red." He greeted him.

Red Harvest replied with his own Comanche greeting and swung down from his horse before helping his young lady friend down as well.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, looking toward the young Comanche woman.

She was beautiful, wearing a long buckskin dress and several wild turkey feathers hanging from her long black hair. Her black eyes dancing as she allowed Red Harvest to lead her to the others.

"Wife." Red replied simply, casting a wave of shock amongst the other men.

"Wife?" Faraday asked. "You ride off to God knows where one minute and you come back with a bride the next?"

"Snow Bird." Red Harvest introduced his bride to Sam.

She greeted him in Comanche.

Sam replied back in the same tongue, extending a hand and taking the woman's gently within it before pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

She seemed mystified but it only took Red Harvest to reassure her in their native language that he had only kind intentions towards her.

"That little shit." Jack laughed from behind Sam. "He's had him a woman all this time."

"I suppose that's where he's been riding off too all this time." Goodnight said with an amused smirk.

Red Harvest beckoned them all to come closer.

"Well..." Faraday sighed. "Guess we should say hello."

The others nodded and Red Harvest smiled proudly as he introduced his new bride to his friends. His family. His new tribe.

He couldn't have been happier.


End file.
